Not for the Fandom
by TGyamiBakura
Summary: Tatsuha is ultra depressed. He's worried that he just might not be quite the fan he used to be. He comes up with a plan to retain his position! Tatsuha: RYUICHI SAKUMA WILL BE MINE TXS, YXS
1. I will not give up!

**Not for the fandom**

**by TGyamiBakura**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: Yaoi, TXR, YXS, any other pairing I throw in there (Yuki: then what's the point of writing a warning?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. Which rocks btw**

Tatsuha Uesugi of seventeen years, sat boredly on the couch of his older brother's apartment while eating a poorly made peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. He was constantly finding himself over at Eiri's house. Mostly at the times Eiri wasn't home. So he was forced into terrible hosting by his brother's male counterpart, Shuichi Shindou.

"You know Shuichi, your sandwhich is making my stomach die," Shuichi gave Tatsuha a dirty look.

"Well if you hate it so much, make one yourself dammit! I'm trying to be nice!" Tatsuha rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV watching the news. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a certain man with forest green locks and eyes to stop a stampede appear on a stage.The enlightenment of his adolescence, the fruit of his childhood, the very reason he existed in this world, His idol, his inspiration, his ultimate god, Ryuichi Sakuma was singing on national television. The seventeen year old jumped up and pointed at the television.

"S...Shuichi! Why is Ryuichi singing? I thought he was acting in America now!" Shuichi looked at him.

"Didn't you hear? Ryuichi has gotten bored of acting, now he's come back to Japan and is doing another solo gig," Tatsuha jumped on him and started choking him.

"Why. Was. I. Not. Informed?" Shuichi started turning blue from the younger, yet bigger boy constricting his airway.

"G..ack..sp..tatsu..hack! I CANt...breat..h" Tatsuha let go, glaring at Shuichi, expecting an answer. Shuichi frowned. "I don't know, Tatsuha, maybe your just not that great of a fan..." Tatsuha Uesugi of seventeen years, number one fan and future husband of Ryuichi Sakuma, was indeeda great Ryuichi fan. Tatsuha started choking Shuichi again.

"I AM SO A GREAT FAN! I'M THE BIGGEST, BESTEST FAN EVER YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!" As Shuichi sputtered and coughed, the door to the apartment opened and entered none other than Eiri Yuki. Yuki sighed.

"Tatsuha how many times do I have to tell you...?" Tatsuha raced tostare his brother directly into his eyes.

"Eiri! I'm a good Ryuichi fan aren't I? That bastard over there says I'm not!" Ain't no way Tatsuha was going to let anyone tell him he wasn't good enough. "IM WORTHY!" A drop of sweat ran down the side of Yuki's face as he gazed into the bloodshot stare of his younger brother. He pushed past him, ignoring him completely and headed for the fridge for his daily beer. "I don't think your the greatest fan," Tatsuha's eyes almost popped out. He had been called an unworthy fan...but TWICE IN THE SAME DAY...it was too much. Shuichi giggled.

"Being ultra perverted for an older man, doesn't qualify you for being an 'ultimate fan'" said the singer."What do you have that no one else has? There are certainly others who have met him and have gotten his cell phone number don't you think?" Tatsuha paused. Was it true? What did he have that other's didn't?

"Look what you did, now he's going to go into a slump," Yuki sat down next to Shuichi. "What are you going to do about this now Tatsuha?" Tatsuha felt the darkness tightening around his heart with an icy grip. How could he have let this happen? What the hell was wrong with him. He had to do something...something nobody else has done. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ryuichi's number (he know's it by heart). Riiiiing.._please answer_..Riiiiiinggg.._come on_..Riiiiinngg...

"Hello! This is Ryuichi Sakuma Extraordinaire! Please leave a message..." _Shit..._

"Is what you would hear if i hadn't answered the phone, but this is truly honestly the real life Ryuichi!" Tatsuha paused and slowly realized what was going on.

"Ryuichi-san?"

"Hai! This is Ryuichi! Who is this?" Tatsuha blushed, his member hardening just at the sound of his voice.

"Umm...Hi...It's me, Tatsuha,"

"EEE! Really? Hiya Tatsuhu-kun! How have you been?" Tatsuha scratched his head and blushed, sweat dripping down his neck.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"OOOH! I am sooo so so so so good! Me and Kumagoro went bug hunting today at the airport and we found this weird old green bug that Touma said i couldn't touch..hehe(but i did it anyway) and it was fun so ya..." Silence. Well, Ryuichi was as energetic as ever. This was a good thing right?

"That's wonderful, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime? Since it's been so long since we got to do something."

"Oooh! That sounds like a fun thing to do! But wait...what are we going to do?" Ryuichi didn't need to make sense for Tatsuha. He loved everything about him...his words, his singing, his eyes...his tight, sexy ass...

"Oi! Don't come while your on the phone punk!" Tatsuha looked at Eiri in bewilderment and realized that he was still on the phone with Ryuichi.

"Umm..Tatsuha kun?"

"Eh...yes, umm, can we just hang at your house for a while? I have this awesome movie we can watch,"

"OH! That's awesome! But...it's not scary is it?"

"Nope, i made sure. So is this friday good for you?"

"Yup yup! It's my day off so friday is Tatsuha-kun day! Isn't that wonderful Kumagoro? We get to spend the day with Tatsuha-kun!" The younger boy was so happy that Ryuichi was looking foreward to it.

"I can't wait. Well, I'll see you then. Later,"

"BAI!" CLICK. Perfect.

"Your going to hang out with him?"

"That, and I'm going to do him," Shuichi chuckled.

"That's quite a bold statement coming from a teenager. He's 33 years old. Isn't that weird to you?"

"It's not weird at all! Ryuichi has no age! On friday we will deepen our bond one hundred fold! And Ryuichi will be mine!" Eiri sighed.

"Just go home already Tatsuha, your infecting my house,"

"You're just evil..." After Tatsuha left, shuichi craweled into Yuki's lap and kissed him. His drive being turned on by the blonde's immediate response.

"Do you think he can do it?" Yuki started to undo his shirt.

"I don't know...but...I want you right now..." Shuichi purred as Yuki's soft tongue met his. His cock hardening with all the heat.

"I think he'll be fine..."


	2. Infiltration

**Not for the fandom**

**By TGyamiBakura**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: Yaoi, TXR, YXS, any other pairing I throw in there (Yuki: then what's the point of writing a warning?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation...I can barely write fanfiction let alone draw..Oo**

**TG: Oooh, I'm so sorry that I just ended it like that. It was sort of just a whim to write this story because I was sick and tired of reading all the bad txr fanfiction out there...not that I'm saying I could do any better...0. I don't have much motivation as an author. If you've seen, I can't continue stories for crap. It's a bad habit. Sorry the first chapter was so short...I'll try harder next time. Sorry this took me so long to put up...I have absolutely no excuse...I just keep writing new fanfiction and I never continue them! I'M SORRY!**

**Phase 1. Infiltration**

Tatsuha Uesugi, of seventeen years, knew that the only way to prove himself was to become closest to Ryuichi and take what nobody has ever taken before. But he knew he couldn't dig straight into the honey with out a fight. So he decided to take things slowly. It was also vital that he didn't arouse the suspicions of a certain wealthy music producer and a haughty blonde American. He had to do this carefully. And secretly maybe this could turn into a mushy love story between the two of them. He could propose and they could get a house with a nice white picket fence. Maybe have a few kids and a dog. Tatsuha would come home to Ryuichi cooking supper in nothing but a nice pink apron and well...you get the picture.

The dark-haired teenager had been preparing himself all day for his "date", as he called it. It was the closest thing he would probably ever get. He deserved it, after his years and years of loyalty. This was it. His life's completion.

After getting out of the shower, he examined his naked body in the mirror. Deciding that he was already overly sexy...(but not as sexy as Ryuichi), he picked out his best casual clothes which consisted of a dark red, button up shirt, which he left open at the top revealing his sexy black beater, and not-too-tight black pants, (which he stole from Yuki). He knew he looked amazing, because when he stepped out of the house, he was greeted with the hungry stares of many females. This was perfect. Everything was going right.

When he turned down the street to Ryuichi house he saw Ryuichi outside picking flowers from his garden. It was obvious that he didn't care about getting dirty, because he and his plushie, Kumagoro were from head to toe in filth.

"Ryuichi-san! You're all dirty!" Tatsuha mentally punched himself to stop his thoughts from roaming into NC-17-ish places.

Ryuichi smiled brightly. "Ooo! Tatsuha-kun your here early! We've been picking flowers all day and were going to take a shower before you came. But that's alright. I'll take one real quick and we can get this party started!" Ryuichi jumped up and beckoned the teen into his house. Tatsuha looked inside and saw that it was really nice. He had a giant screen TV and a kick ass stereo system. There were built in flood lights everywhere and a large, green plush couch sitting in the corner.

"This is...amazing Ryuichi-san," Ryuichi stuck out his tongue.

"Nah...Don't call me that, you make me feel even OLDER than 33...I don't like and neither does Kumagoro-kun," Tatsuha chuckled.

"Well then how should I call you?" The singer looked thoughtfully.

"Umm...how about just Ryuichi? Ya, that or Ryu or something not so formal," Ryuichi looked content with his decision. "Yup well, why don't you chill here and I'm going to go take a shower," Tatsuha had to use everything in his power to stop himself from asking if he could come too. The thought of Ryuichi in the shower almost made his nose spurt with blood. But he had to control himself. But just the thought of soap sliding down Ryuichi slender body was getting him hard. He willed his beginning erection away with all his might. He didn't like the idea of Yuki if he found a mysterious white stain on his pants. He stared at the chair, but it didn't help when he imagined Ryuichi tied up to it... so he sat down on the couch and thought about what was going down for the night.

After a while of contemplating and dirty thoughts, Ryuichi finally came out with a towel around his neck and in clean clothes.

"See? Ryu-Chan's all clean now. Do you want something to drink Tatsuha-kun?"

"Um, sur..."

"A brownie? You want a brownie. Okay then Tatsuha, I'll get you the special brownies that I made all by myself! It was so fun! Wasn't it fun Kumagoro?" Ryuichi made the pink bunny nod in agreement and rushed into the kitchen. Tatsuha waved his confusion away and followed him.

"Do you need help with something Ryuichi?" Ryuichi smiled happily at the black haired boy, taking out some milk from the refrigerator.

"Nope! I got it all under con...AH!" Ryuichi started pouring the milk...but on the counter. "Oops, I forgot the glass. I guess I'm just so happy that I have company. It's been so long." Tatsuha chuckled and reached for some paper towels.

As he helped clean up, he couldn't help but wonder if Ryuichi was home alone by himself like this all the time. It would get very lonely. "Do you have any roommates Ryuichi?"

"Huh? No no no no, it's only me and Kuma-chan, " Tatsuha's cheerful smile started to fade slightly.

"Well yeah, Kumagoro is a good friend, but...don't you have a girlfriend or anything?" That was a perfect way to ask without sounding suspicious. But Tatsuha couldn't help but feel sorry for his idol. Nobody likes living alone.

Ryuichi frowned. "Tatsuha, girls only like me for one thing, and you know that...it would be very painful...and anyways Kumagoro would get very jealous, isn't that right Kuma-chan?" Ryuichi hugged his bunny tightly. Tatsuha couldn't help but feel awkward. That was the very reason he was here.

"I'm sorry Sakuma-san..." He looked down at the counter. Ryuichi frowned and rubbed Tatsuha's hair.

"Tatsuha! Don't get all frowny on me now! I thought we were having fun! Come on, have a brownie. They're really yummy!" Ryuichi handed the younger boy a brownie. Tatsuha didn't acknowledge him. He couldn't do this. It wasn't right. He cared too much for Ryuichi to hurt him like that.

"Ryuich..Ufmgg!" His words were stopped by a brown, chocolaty object being forced into his mouth.

"See! Aren't they good?" Tatsuha took the brownie and chewed it slowly...it...tasted like playdo.

"It's...umm...alright. But it has a unique taste." Ryuichi flung himself across the room.

"That's what makes them special na no da! Do you want some more?" Tatsuha waved his offer.

"Nah, maybe later," he said then gulping down all the milk he could. "Now how about that movie?" Ryuichi smiled brightly at the younger boy. Tatsuha sure was nice. He was glad that he could have him as a friend. He had to admit, it did sort of get lonely with just he and Kumagoro. So he would enjoy the company he had. He wondered when he planned on leaving.

"We'll just have to keep Tatsu-chan in our home as long as possible, won't we Kumagoro?" He whispered to his bunny, finding his way to the living room. "Umm...Tatsuha-kun? What are we watching? Is it fun?" Tatsuha smiled brightly. Ryuichi couldn't help but wonder why he looked so much like his brother. He was definitely irresistible to others. Tatsuha seemed like one of the singer's drawings: perfect. Ryu wondered if the heat was on too high, because his face felt hot.

"Hmm...it's that new one by Kajima Yoshimaru. It's a romance comedy type thing," Ryuichi found a comfy spot on the couch and hugged his kuma tightly. This was going to be so much fun.

"Tatsuha? Are you happy to be here?" After putting the movie into the DVD player, the teen joined Ryuichi on the couch and looked at him with his dark eyes.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in this world," Ryuichi laughed nervously as Tatsuha got closer. He really needed to get K-san here to fix that heater.

"Tatsuha that's an odd thing to say, but I'm happy that you're happy."

As the movie progressed. Ryuichi couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman who lost her lover to her best friend. She was so distrusting that she lived alone for her whole life. '_Have I been living alone for too long?' _It felt so nice to have Tatsuha here. The singer glanced at the younger boy. He looked like there was lots of pain built up inside.

"Tatsuha...Do...you like living with your parents?" Tatsuha looked at him.

"Huh?" Ryuichi looked down.

"I mean...they want you to be a monk and stuff like that right? But you say you don't want to..." God...that heater.

"Yeah well...it's not like I have a choice. As long as I'm living with them I have to..."

"Right! That's why you should live with me..." Ryuichi held his burning cheeks. This was so embarrassing. It was worse when nothing came from Tatsuha but silence. "I mean you don't have to or nothing...I..." He heard a soft chuckle.

"You want me to live with you, Ryuichi?" Oh no! What if Tatsuha didn't want to be his friend anymore for saying this. It must've sounded really weird coming from a thirty-three year old guy.

"Forget it...it was a stupid idea..." Ryuichi beeped when he felt all of Tatsuha's weight assaulting his body. The younger boy flung his arms around the singer's neck.

"Really? You want me to live with you? That is awesome...but, are you sure?" Ryuichi smiled brightly.

"Tatsuha-kun! I'm sure! I'm sure I'm sure! Is that okay with you Kuma-chan? Don't you think it's been just us for long enough?" Ryuichi made the bunny nod in agreement. "See? We both want you here," Ryuichi loved this new smile that Tatsuha had. It was breathtaking. "This is great! It will be like a sleepover every night!"

"Thank you Ryuichi. But I'll have to tell my dad sooner or later. He's used to me being gone for a couple of days, but they start to get worried after that,"

"Okay but...yaaaawn...isn't Tatsuha sort of young to be living away from his papa?" He almost forgot Tatsuha was still a teenager. Was this okay? _Ah who cares, as long as he's happy right?_

"It's...not a big deal," Ryuichi smile fell when he saw the look on Tatsuha's face.

"Tatsuha-kun? Does your tummy hurt?" Tatsuha looked up and chuckled.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"Really? Well good because I'm ultra tired now. We both need to get sleep, because sleep is good for you," Tatsuha looked nervously.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Ryuichi shook his head furiously.

"No no no! That is no place for a guest to sleep!"

"Eh...yeah it is..." The singer ignored that and took Tatsuha's sleeve pulling him in the direction of his bedroom Tatsuha was a special guest and deserved only the best treatment. Ryuichi would feel so guilty for sleeping in a comfy bed while all Tatsuha got was the comfy couch.

"If it's alright with you, you can sleep with me. My bed is nice and big! It gets scary out here alone." Tatsuha's face was red. Ryuichi hoped that he wasn't getting a fever. "Umm...Tatsuha are you sick?"

"Eh...no...um..." Tatsuha mumbled something that sounded like "I won't be able to control myself," But Ryuichi smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't let the monster's in my closet get you. Me and Kuma have figured out a battle strategy for them. Yup yup! You are perfectly safe!" He finished pulling him into the bedroom and turned on the light. "See? This is my room! You like?"

"Yes it's really nice. Your bed is huge! Are you sure you need this for just one person?"

"Kumagoro needs space too you know," he said in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone. Tatsuha looked around and noticed countless drawings everywhere. The bed was indeed massive. He was sure that Ryuichi and Kumagoro wouldn't take up even an eighth of it. Tatsuha choked when he turned back to Ryuichi who was all of a sudden very naked at the moment. "UH!..." He quickly looked at the ground.

"Oh yeah I forgot, I should sleep in clothes now that I have a guest...hold on..." Tatsuha stopped his idol, never taking his eyes away from the floor, in fear that he would jump him at the sight, but, he couldn't stand it anymore. If he didn't do something, Ryuichi was sure to get more out of his sleepover than he had bargained for.

"R...Ryuichi, I think you've gotten the wrong impression of me..."

"Huh?"

"I don't think I should be doing this...It's okay...I'll leave," Tatsuha found himself looking into Ryuichi's deep blue eyes. He looked heartbroken.

"Tatsuha-kun...doesn't like Ryu-chan?" Tatsuha embraced the singer, trying his best to ignore that he had no clothes on.

"That's not it...I don't want to hurt you...and lose what we have together,"

"Tatsuha...hurt me? How could that be? Why are you holding me like this? I feel strange..." Tatsuha was inches away from the singer's face, their hot breath entwined. He didn't want to let go.

"Ryuichi...I..." Without realizing it, he had already thrown himself into a lip lock. It wasn't intentional, just years of longing seemed to burst to the surface. His idol's lips tasted better than Tatsuha could've ever imagined. Ryuichi let go quickly, his face burning.

"Tatsuha...why did you?" Tatsuha's eyes widened when he realized what he'd just done.

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry..." He turned to leave but was tackled and pushed to the ground. He looked up to see the seriousness in the singer's eyes.

"Why do you want to leave when you just kissed me like that?" Tatsuha couldn't find any words at the moment. He couldn't stop looking at the sadness within the other's eyes. "Tatsuha...I don't want you to leave me..." Ryuichi buried his face in the crook of Tatsuha's neck. The younger boy felt tears running down the side of it. That's when he realized that his singer was terribly lonely.

"Ryuichi..." He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into another kiss, this time using his tongue.

"Nmph...Tatsu..." Tatsuha could taste Ryuichi's salty tears. All Ryuichi needed was someone to be with, he didn't need to be alone any longer. He licked his singer's tongue.

"Kiss me back..."

"I can't..."

"Do you want more?" Ryuichi panted and took Tatsuha's lips himself. He definitely was in need, Tatsuha decided. It would be alright this time. "I love you..." Ryuichi moaned as Tatsuha started kissing more passionately, biting his soft lips. The younger boy was already very hard, feeling Ryuichi's hot naked body on him. It was like a dream come true, only better. He picked him up and carried him to the bed. He started gently licking Ryuichi's nipples making the singer arch his back.

"Ah!" he shouted when Tatsuha started biting one, gently pinching the other. Was it really okay for him to like hearing Ryuichi moan this much? He slid his hand down and attempted to rub him but Ryuichi karate chopped it before it reached it's destination. He smiled brightly. _'soo close'_

"You know, I'm really tired and I think we need to get some sleep na no da?" He jumped up and crawled into bed. "I'm really glad that you're here Tatsuha. Me and Kuma like you a lot," he pulled the covers over him and watched as Tatsuha joined him. Tatsuha pouted, thinking about the pounding erection that was being completely ignored. But he had to be thankful. This was the best thing that had ever happened to him. It was a once in a lifetime chance.

"I'm glad that I can be here for you," He leaned over to Ryuichi and, very daringly kissed him on the head, being rewarded with a sweet smile.

"Goodnight Tatsuha, tomorrow we'll go to the park and play with the children or something. We'll buy a ton of cherry flavored suckers and stick them all over the N-G building and make Touma irritated…yup sounds…yaaaawn…good…." Tatsuha smiled.

"I love you Ryuichi…"

"…huh? Cream Cheese pie? Naa… I'm not hungry no more…"

**eee finally done…I hope it's okay. Ummm…RXR…I don't care if you flame me because I know I suck. Umm…candy is welcome…mainly pocky and ramen…DO NOT SEND HAM…yuck….wolfram and Yuuri are hot….anou…what else? YES help me because I don't know what to write for the third chapter…so unless you do, It might be a long time until I update. So PLEASE REVIEW… I like Kyou Kara Maou….so…yeah**


End file.
